


My Crazy Kitty

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A bit of Manipulative Isak, Annoyance, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort/Angst, Denial of problems, Dominant Behavior, Eating Disorders, Emotional Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous/Chris, Kissing, M/M, Manic Episode, Mentions of Explicit sexual content, Nice/Chris, Not indepth, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Snappish/Isak, Teasing, Understanding/Chris, Yaoi, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Isak’s homelife is affecting his health and social life and it doesn't take long before his boyfriend,Chris starts noticing. The boy-squad also rats him out.





	My Crazy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cei5014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cei5014/gifts).



> A/n: I love taking prompts, Im not out of ideas, I just like the feeling of knowing others are reading my work and to show that I do love reading your suggestions :)

Isak huffed in annoyance as the yelling started again; he could hear the loud cries of his mom as his dad continued yelling at her.

It was times like this that he wished he could run away and never come back, but he wasn't that dramatic… Yet.

Another reason was because he was all his mom had left and he would be damned if he left her to fend for herself as his dad was already pulling away.

He stuffed a pillow over his head and screamed into it, knowing that no-one would hear.

Why can't he just live in a normal family? Why does he have to suffer so much while other people spend their life not worrying about whether their parents would abandon them and leave them to fend for themselves? Why the fuck is he so unlucky.

He just wanted to fuck around with his friends, go to school and live his life until he died. Was that too much to ask?

Within moments, the yelling stop and he rolled his eyes when he heard the front door open then close.

His dad probably lied to his mom about taking her out to a restaurant just to instead drive to a hospital.

His mom never learned.

**...**

Sitting in the Cafeteria the next day, he played around with his food, ignoring the judgemental looks on his friends’ faces.

He still didn't understand why they were trying to force him to eat. He wasn't fucking hungry and he was sick and tired of telling them that.

Today's lunch consisted of Fried rice, mashed potato, salad and grilled chicken. On another day, Isak would have cleaned his plate but he already ate an apple yesterday and was still feeling full.

His stomach cramped at the thought of anything anything else.

“Isak, at least eat a bit of the chicken.”

That was Jonas.

Isak rolled his eyes. “I'm not hungry.”

Magnus snorted and shook his head at him with a comical look on his face. “Not hungry? Dude, you look like a fucking matchstick. I still don't know how Chris hasn't noticed yet.”

Isak immediately glared at Magnus who gave him a stern stare. “I said, I'm not hungry and don't you fucking dare mention anything to Chris! Nothing is wrong with me!”

Magnus simply folded his arms.

“Nothing… Right.” He scoffed in disbelief.” Don't worry, though. I won't say anything, Chris would realise sooner or later and we both know that he would fuck you up for not telling him the truth.”

Isak rolled his eyes.

“Don't you think you're being too dramatic right now? I'm not lying about anything so Chris has no reason to be upset with me! All this, just because I don't feel like eating?!”

Silence met his words all around and snorting loudly, he stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

“Fuck you, guys.” He hissed before stalking off.

He was gonna wait in his Psychics classroom until the bell rang.

He didn't need to stick around and listen to any of their shit.

He was not a baby.

**...**

Isak grumbled in annoyance as his phone began ringing; he swore if it was any of the guys he was so not going to answer.

He glanced briefly at the screen and his eyes widened when he saw the name which popped up.

Quickly answering the call, he greeted the other person.

**< 3 Chris <3**

 

_Hello?_

**Hey babe, where r u?**

_Uh.. Well, I'm in my Psychics class_

**Hmm… Any particular reason? I've been anticipating spending some time with you today**

_Yeah? Ugh, I could meet you somewhere. Class isn't about to start anytime soon._

**That's not what I asked you,but yeah, I'd like you to meet me at my locker.**

_Well, I… I kinda wanted to be alone for a while, you know. The guys were being a bit overbearing._

**Hmm… Understandable. Well, meet me right now, I'm waiting for you.**

_Okay, cool. See you in a couple minutes._

**Yeah, hurry up.**

Without another word, Chris ended the call and Isak closed his eyes and sighed shakily. He hoped that Chris wasn't feeling particularly vindictive today as he could be quite rough when he wanted to.

He really want up to a quickie in the bathroom again. Last time, he had to go home early because of how raw Chris had left him.

Not wanting to keep delaying the inevitable, he got up from his mildly comfortable seat next to the window and left the classroom. Sitting next to the window helped him to gather his thoughts when his friends’ coddling, his family life and Chris’ dominance became to overbearing.

He was almost at Chris’ locker and he was already dreading meeting his boyfriend. He knew that it wouldn't take long for his freakout at his friends to reach Chris’ ears. It was just a matter of how much had reached his ears, Isak really didn't want his boyfriend to hear that he wasn't eating properly.

He just wasn't hungry, why can't anyone understand that? It also didn't help that his parents hadn't been shopping for groceries because of all the arguing and hospital visits, so he mostly ate whatever’s there but he was sick and tired of eating the same thing repeatedly so he didn't.

Simple as that.

Within no time, he saw Chris’ leaning against his locker, a couple guys hanging around him sharing jokes and getting appreciative looks from a majority of the school population.

He totally wasn't a part of that, Chris would tear him apart if he even entertained someone else in his thoughts.

He was just that possessive.

It took barely two seconds for his approaching figure to be noticed by Chris whose eyes roved over his body. The other guys had already said their goodbyes and walked away, now, it was Isak, Chris and tons of jealous stares from all around.

“Hey, babe. You sure took your time,” were the words Chris greeted him with as he finally came to a stop in-front of him.

Isak barely managed to withhold a sigh and instead wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back.

“Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?” was his reply, gasping softly, when Chris’ hands came to rest on his butt where he squeezed without caring about the dozens of eyes on them.

Chris only frowned at him. “Are you losing weight? You feel so damn skinny right now.”

Isak stiffened briefly.

That was his mistake as Chris’ stare suddenly turned piercing and his grip on Isak tightened considerably.

“Isak.”

Said guy only sighed before abruptly connecting their lips, lulling Chris’ bottom lip into his mouth, effectively distracting him for the time-being as he immediately took control of the kiss.

Isak smirked inwardly but returned the kiss wholeheartedly, allowing Chris to dominate the kiss for however long he wanted.

Isak wouldn't have managed to hide some much from Chris without knowing how to effectively distract him and he would continue doing it.

He lost himself in Chris’ arm, not minding the jealous whispers erupting around them.

He grunted when out of nowhere, Chris pulled back and grabbed a hold of his hand before pulling him away from his locker.

 _‘Oh please no, I really can't handle being sore today,’_ He thought in panic, already dreading going home and using **that** ointment again.

Yeah, he had to buy one of those ointment which helped to heal his ass after rough sex. He remembered tearing one time and having to end up at the hospital to be treated. Boy was that embarrassing, it was a good thing that both of his parents hadn't answered their phones otherwise he would've gladly dug himself a hole and Swan dive inside.

Chris had to step in as he was older than Isak and they were in a relationship.

That was noticeably less embarrassing than if he were to have his parents. Chris was the one who caused the problem in the first place with his rough thrusting.

Focusing back on the present, he was a bit surprised that Chris had Brought them to his club hangout and locked the door. The others would be looking for hookups so they weren't inside.

Isak was then pushed against the wall and his chin was gripped with bruising force, gaining a wince of pain.

“This has gone on long enough, don't think that I'm that stupid to not notice your methods of distracting me. I've already spoken to your little gang and they just confirmed my suspicions.”

Panic became evident in Isak’s eyes for a brief second  before he calmed himself down. “What do you mean?

He hadn't done anything wrong so he wasn't about to work himself up.

If possible, Chris eyes completed steeled over and Isak shivered at the harsh look directed at him. “Don't play dumb with me Isak. I'm talking about the fact that you haven't been properly eating and that you've obviously lost weight. You think I haven't noticed all this time? I'm your boyfriend and lover, I know your body like the back of my hand, Isak. Believe me when I saw that any difference is noticeable to me.”

Isak huffed in annoyance. “I have been eating, Chris. I just haven't been feeling hungry much. I really don't see what the big deal is, everyone loses weight so I don't see what so wrong about my losing.”

He almost yelled in Chris’ face and that would just make everything worse.

The grip on his chin tightened momentarily before slackening. “Because you have nothing to lose, Isak! You're already skinny and right now, you look fucking awful. Have you looked into the mirror lately? Your eyes look sunken in and your clothes are hanging off of you. Isak, I don't know what the fuck is going on but you better tell me the truth before I get upset with you.”

Isak had never been more scared in his life than when Chris had caught him almost-flirting with an oblivious Jonas.

Being in his position was extremely intimidating and he wasn't easily intimidated to begin with. Both him and Chris were probably the same height but Chris had always had more of a presence than him and he was using that fact to his advantage.

“Baby, it's really nothing, I promise you. I haven't been starving myself or anything, the guys should learn to mind their own business.”

“And do what? Watch your fucking back and lie to me?! Isak you may be eating but that doesn't mean that you're eating properly, for all I know, you could only just be eating an apple a day.”

Isak immediately blushed in embarrassment as Chris hit the nail on the head. Probably not the smartest thing to do as the man was looking intently at him.

“Isak, why? Just tell me the truth,” were the softly whispered words.

Isak startled a bit as Chris abruptly pulled away from him and instead used his hands to box him against the wall; he bit his lip and busied his hands playing with Chris’ Penetrators’ hoodie.

“Chris.”

Chris sighed and moved away, grasping Isak’s hand, pulled him towards a desk and placed him on it; he moved between Isak's legs and said guy wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck.

“Baby, just don't lie to me. It's my responsibility to take care of you and I don't want to see you hurting yourself for any reason at all, so what's going on?”

A tear slid down Isak's cheeks and he sniffled. “It’s my p-parents.” He stuttered softly, pulling Chris closer until his head was placed against Chris’ neck. “They've been fighting a lot since my mom’s been diagnosed as being Manic, I mean, I don't really know what it means other than Dad mentioning that she's crazy now. I haven't really properly researched it but going by what he says instead. He says that he can't deal with crazy people in his life and is this close to leaving us.

I don't… I don't know what to do and I'm tired of eating rice and cereal because they haven't been paying anything. I l-lost my appetite because of all the stress and I just… I just don't know what to do!” He wailed, not noticing Chris’ wince.

Chris sighed and grabbed ahold of Isak then switched their position and pulled Isak into his lap so that both legs were dangling on either side of his body.

“Isak, why haven't you told me this before? You know I would've taken you out of that situation if I had know. You're not supposed to be dealing with that sort of thing, you parents shouldn't be making you suffer through all this but frankly, I'm more upset that you haven't been honest with me about everything. Do you know how helpless I've been feeling lately?”

Isak sniffled and placed a kiss against Chris’ neck in apology. “I just… I thought that I could handle everything myself, it wasn't your problem.”

Chris huffed in annoyance and raised Isak's blotchy face to look him in the eyes. “Baby, this is my first real relationship and I want to do right by you. How do you think I've felt not knowing why you've suddenly lost all this weight? You're my responsibility, Isak, I wouldn't have minded if you've gained a bit of weight or lost a bit, but not losing so much until you look unhealthy or gaining so much to be disastrous to your health. You should've trusted me.”

He received an apologetic look in response and Isak bent forward and kissed him softly. “I do trust you, I really do. But… I really saw no problem with losing weight because I didn't feel hungry.”

“Well… Maybe you have some sort of eating disorder because of the stress.”

Isak suddenly stiffened in his arms. “You aren't gonna take me to the hospital right?! I don't need to have them label me as crazy too, Chris!

Chris snorted at that. “You're not crazy, babe. I'm not taking you to the hospital so that they can force pills down your throat. You're gonna stay with me and I'm gonna take care of you. When your parents start acting like responsible adults then you can return, if you want.”

“But, my mom is crazy and dad wants to leave, I doubt they're gonna work things out.”

“Isak, just because she's Manic doesn't make her crazy. She's bipolar, it just means that when she excited it's like sugar-rush excited and when she sad, it'd be like a depressed kind of sad. Well, I think that's right. But other than that, she'd just act like herself. Your dad is a fucking joke.”

“Hey!” Isak protested, pouting at Chris who rolled his eyes.

“I mean, they're Married, right? Doesn't he remember vowing to stay in sickness and in health? He just doesn't want the responsibility of learning how to take care of your mom which makes him a fucking loser in my eyes.”

Isak sighed at that. “I guess.”

“So, would you come and live with me until your dad finishes sorting his shit out? I can talk to me parents since my mom is a doctor and see about taking care of your mom. She shouldn't be by herself but she also can't take care of you right now.”

“Chris?” He started, ignoring Chris’ words for the time-being.

Chris only hummed.

“I-If I become cra-Manic, what would you do?”

Said man frowned thoughtfully. “Being Manic doesn't mean crazy, Isak. I'm not just gonna leave you after everything I went through just to get you to give me a chance and add to that, I'm extremely possessive and your hole belongs to me.”

Isak blushed hotly and rolled his eyes. “You really can't help being a pervert, can you?”

His boyfriend only snorted. “If I'm a pervert, I'd hate to know what you are.”

Isak batted his eyelashes innocently. “An Angel?”

“No, probably a Cock-whore.”

“Chris!” He screeched, blushing in embarrassment.

Chris only chuckled.

_‘You belong to me, Isak Valtersen. Forever and Ever and no fucking disorder is gonna stop that.’_

“Chris, don't call me that!”

Chris just smirked. “Okay, my little Kitten.”

“That was **one** time, Chris! It was also a dare.”

“One time is more than enough for me. I just **loved** your pussy.”

“You Motherfuc-”

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised Cei5014 that I would post yesterday but I didn't realise how busy I would be but hey, I managed to atleast finish it :)


End file.
